Perfection
by Lexxxx
Summary: They're perfect, because of their imperfections.


**Hey all! This is my first Glee story, so if you normally read my Harry Potter stories- this is a change up! I recently watched Theatricality and The Power of Madonna and fell in love with Santana and decided she and Finn NEED to be together:D So I'm writing stories. I don't know how many Finn/Santana fans are out there but if you're out there, I'd love for you to leave a review! Hope you enjoy(:**

I do not own anything. Also, there are some f-bombs in here (I forget how many) and Santana calls Finn a d*^% at one point. If you're uncomfortable with it, skip it or don't read!

**Lexi**

They've been married for three whole years. Well, three whole years in four days. Santana refused to let him say they had been married for three years if they were still technically in their two year. But Finn told people they had been married for three years, except never when Santana could hear him. Because she liked to hit, and Finn really didn't like getting hit by his wife. It hurt, a lot. Anyway, they had been married for three years and it had been four years since they'd been in Lima. After high school, they had both wound up at OU (Ohio University) in Athens. It was pretty far away from Lima, so Finn was shocked to see Santana there. He was also shocked that he was surprised, but not upset. He liked having someone he knew at college. Even if that someone was the girl who had taken his virginity to make herself more popular. They were friendly in their freshman year, it was easier that way. It made college less scary. They became study buddies and wound up hanging out outside of studying too. Finn would take Santana to see all the new chick flicks she wanted to see but didn't have anyone to go with. Finn knew it was because she was slightly (very) scary and none of the girls at OU really liked her, so he tried to be her friend. And she really wasn't that bad once you got to know her.

To save gas on the trip back up to Lima, they decided to go back up together. They ended up stopping for gas and making out in the backseat of his car. Needless to say, when they turned up to the New Directions party at Rachel's house in their messy clothes and Santana's make-out hair- everybody was shocked. That summer, they walked the thin line between friendship and dating. Finn still wasn't quite over Rachel and Santana wasn't sure she could be a one-man-woman. Their summer was spent sitting outside the Hummel-Hudson house, staring at the stars, trying to ignore Kurt and his newest boyfriends . . . . . . . sounds from their bedroom, and Carole Hudson peeking outside every five minutes. It was a calm summer for the two of them, and it was nice to see where everyone was at. Rachel was studying musical something in New York. Puck and Quinn were at Ohio State University. Mike was in California dancing professionally and Matt was thinking about doing that as well. Artie was in Pennsylvania at PSU and Tina was living in Oxford, Ohio just trying to find work. Her family didn't have the money for college and she had refused to take help from her fellow glee-clubbers and so she was working as hard a possibly, trying to make the money to go to college soon. Brittany was interning with Sue Sylvester. Santana had explained to Finn that Brit didn't deal with change very well, and so it was good she was sticking with the Cherios.

But they weren't stupid, they knew it was time to talk about them. And the two and a half hour drive from Lima to Athens was the perfect time to do it. It was awkward as hell and painful, but they got through it and when they arrived on campus for their sophomore year- Finn and Santana were officially a couple. In fact, the first thing Santana did when she was unpacked and moved in was update her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Finn Hudson' on facebook. They dated all throughout college: it wasn't the perfect relationship. Santana made out with John Porter once at a party and when Santana's dad died, Finn wasn't exactly the most sensitive guy in the world. He told the story of how he accidently put his fish in the oven and baked it and he was sure Santana would get over her dad's death like he got over Rainbow's death.

They didn't speak for a week. And when they finally did speak Santana yelled at him for naming his fish Rainbow.

But she forgave him for being insensitive, like she always will, and he forgave her for exchanging spit with Porter, like he always will, and they know that their hurdles will only make them stronger in the end.

She meets Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn's mom and stepdad, when they go home to Lima for winter break. Mrs. Hummel immediately insists Santana call her Carole and Mr. Hummel grunts something out that sounds like "Its Mr. Hummel for me". He doesn't scare Santana, nobody scares her. But she did want him to like her, she wanted Finn's family to be comfortable around her. Kurt wanders into the house after a torturous hour with the Hummels and insists they eat dinner- right now. So Santana is served a delicious meal cooked by Carole herself and Santana chats with Finn's mother easily throughout dinner. She catches Finn staring at her several time throughout dinner and its not until they're in the crapmobile that Santana asks him about it.

"Why were you looking at me?" Santana asked Finn casually, hoping it didn't come off as desperate.

"My mom loved you" Finn said, grinning while still watching the road.

"Did she?" Santana asked "I was working on making sure your fabulous stepfather didn't shoot my head off" Santana remarked dryly and Finn let out a bark of laughter.

"Burt's a tough guy to make happy, you'll win him over eventually" Finn told her reassuringly, squeezing her hand. "Well, here we are" Finn told her, looking at Santana and showing no signs of moving.

"Finn Hudson, are you going to be a gentleman and walk me up to my door?" Santana asked, using the tone that let Finn know she meant business.

"But San-Tan, its cold out" Finn whined to his girlfriend, looking back he realized his crucial mistake was calling her San-Tan. However, since he did call her San-Tan, her eyes flashed dangerously and her hands clenched into fists.

"Finn, you had better walk me to my door you dick" Santana hissed through clenched teeth, opening the door to his car and slamming it shut. Finn sighed and got out of his side, showing more care in closing his door. Santana was waiting for him to walk her to the door and Finn could see her shivering. Sliding an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm, Finn walked his favorite girlfriend to the door.

"They really did like you" Finn murmured, facing Santana once they reached her door.

"I would hope so, I want them to like me. Except Burt" Santana told him with a roll of her eyes.

"He'll like you eventually, and if he doesn't he better learn to deal with you because you are not going anywhere" Finn told her, letting his forehead rest against hers. Santana's face swelled with happiness and Finn was thrilled he could make her look so happy. He leaned down gently and kissed her passionatly. Santana grinned against his kiss and lifted her hands up to his face, making sure his lips stayed on hers for a while. They only stopped the makeout session when Santana caught her younger sister Sasha peeking out from the curtain.

He meets her mom and sister the next weekend. Sasha adores him and declares Finn is her boyfriend, not Santana's. Sasha had previously claimed Puck for herself and now she had decided that Santana could have Puck back. Her mom is harder to convince. Alex's death is fresh in her mind and Nina Lopez is afraid Santana is in need of a man because of her fathers death. Santana tries to explain, she really does, that Finn is not a rebound, that she has probably loved him for a very long time, and that her father's death does not have anything to do with her relationships. Nina can see it in Santana and Finn's eyes and the looks they give each other when they think no one is watching, its love. She still worries though, its a mothers job.

After they graduated college, they went back to Lima. Finn and Santana both start looking for a job, Finn knows he wants something to do with music and Santana's major was nursing- so she really only has one direction to go. She applied to every single hospital in and near Lima and didn't get a job, it seemed like Santana had chosen the wrong profession. Finn's path wasn't much easier- he wound up working at a music shop while trying to find a more permanent job. They spent a year like that, living in a crappy apartment and working dead end jobs. 4 years of school had landed Santana a hostess gig at a popular restaurant and Finn was one of more knowledgeable workers at Music&Co. They were unhappy and fighting constantly, Santana left their apartment almost once a week in tears seeking out her best friend. It was only when Mr. Schuester reminded them that life was about doing what made you happy, and isn't that why they did glee club. Once he says that, Santana remembers her first audition (Say a Little Prayer) and how excited she was to be in glee club and how happy it made her, even though Ms. Sylvester hated it. She sees a spark come to life in Finn's eyes and she knows a similar one has lit up in her eyes. It makes her excited and hopeful that maybe they can go back to being madly in love.

He asks her to move to California with him. She says yes and they start packing that night. They only pack a minimum number of things- well Finn packs the minimum number of things. Santana packs everything she can fit into three bags including every single pair of shoes she owns, nearly every single article of clothing she owns, and her old cheerios outfit. Finn is still holding out hope she'll dress up in it one day for sex so he doesn't complain about it. But he does complain about her 37 pairs of shoes. Does she really need 5 pairs of converse? When was the last time she even wore converse anyway? But Santana insists, and like Finn is going to say no to his girlfriend. They load up Finn's car and head over to the Hummel-Hudson house and tell Carole and Burt where they're going. Carole's nervous, she asks them how they'll survive out in California with no house and no jobs going into it. She wants to make sure her baby and her baby's girlfriend are going to be okay. Finn tries to calm his mother down but he only succeeds in making her more nervous so Santana takes over, she smooth talks Carole into calming down and promises when everything is all settled in Burt and Carole can come visit.

Telling her parent, was a tad bit harder. Her mom cried for an hour and it was only a rapid conversation in Spanish that convinced her this was the right thing to save Santana and Finn's relationship. And Santana would do whatever it took to save her relationship with the boy she loved. Her little sister Sasha cried for what seemed like ages and when Santana and Finn left, she sent pictures to Santana of herself crying. The 10 year old sure could pull a guilt trip.

Telling their friends was a totally different experience. Quinn was thrilled, Puck was anxious. Mike and Matt were pumped because they could all be together, Brittany was confused, Rachel explained exactly what they should be doing in California, Kurt was practically peeing himself he was so excited, and Mercedes only told her she better out-diva every single person. Santana was a little overwhelmed by the outpour of love from her friends. She hugged Quinn, tried to explain it to Brittany, promised Mike and Matt they would hang out, reassured Rachel that she would be fine, told Kurt to 'calm the fuck down', and promised Mercedes that she would out-diva every single person. That only left Puck. She knew he would be worried, they were pretty close. After he got real into Quinn and Santana knew it was time to stop fighting for him, Puck became the big brother she never had. Santana could only look at Puck and try to explain that this was what she wanted- she wanted Finn and she wanted happiness and they both believed that California would bring them this. She never got a word out however, because Puck swept her into a huge hug and told her to call him. Santana grinned and told him she would, because like she was going to call Sasha more then once a week- a girl could only handle so much guilting.

The drive was torturous. Music selection had never been an easy topic for Santana and Finn- they almost got into a fist fight several times on the ride and there were many, many, many arguements. Finally they turned on the radio and let that play for a while. 45 games of eye spy, 34 games of car bingo, 22 song selection fights, 63 lame jokes that were ALL from Finn, 104 songs Santana sang along to, 45 Finn songs sang along to, 36 games of 20 questions, and 92 Santana punches later, they arrived at the hotel they were staying at- Santana couldn't have been more excited. One more minute in the car with Finn and there would have been no more Finn and Santana. Just Finn and just Santana.

It takes her three weeks to land a nursing job at the hospital and she's never been happier. Its a tough job, but Finn understands the hours and never fights about her hours with her. Finn still isn't sure what he wants to do- but one day he's jamming with this pretty cool dude. It was like him and Puck, Finn played drums and he was playing the guitar. Finn invited him to come over for dinner and Santana threw a plate at his head when she met Finn's new friend. It was Rod Mihalik. He was the owner for Winland Recording. It was the biggest recording company in California and Santana was furious Finn did not know who he was. Thankfully, Rod saw Santana's plate throwing as charming and he and Finn worked out a contract. Pretty soon, Finn's drumming for the studio to make music for stars tracks. He meets all sorts of famous people and has a pretty damn glamourous job while Santana goes to work and get covered in blood, comes home, sleeps, and starts all over again.

They spend a year in California before they finally go out to eat. At a restaurant. Santana cannot believe its been that long. But she was working crazy hours for the first nine months of her job, up until they started a new nurse, Kelli, so she's taken over Santana's crazy shifts and Santana's on a nicer, more normal rotation. Finn's always worked steady hours and he's always at home with food on the table for when Santana gets home. Up until now, they've never had time to go out. So they go out to eat to celebrate their new found regularness. Santana notices that Finn is a little bit more nervous than usual, but she can't figure out why. She figures he probably did something stupid again- like bleed all over the carpet and then used the bleach to try and get it out or he tried to 'borrow' the neighbors dog again. It never occurred to her that jewelry could be involved tonight.

When she, Brittany, and Quinn were younger they planned out their proposals, not the weddings just the proposals. They were weird kids. Brittany wanted it to happen underwater, Quinn wanted it to be sweet and romantic- maybe at sunset on a beach, and Santana wanted it to be over the top. She loved everything over the top, absolutely everything. She had always expected her proposal to involve a banner reading 'I love you Santana Marie Lopez' with a couple singers, maybe some swans, and for sure an ice sculpture of her. And there had better be some damn cake or a bitch was going to be slapped.

But the way Finn proposed, was so Finn that Santana couldn't help but love it. First, the ring fell out of his pocket and he nearly knocked over the table when he dove to go get it. People were staring, and before dating Finn, Santana would have been horrified. However, since she'd began dating Lima's biggest klutz, she thought it was kind of cute. Finn popped up from under the table bright red mumbling about a mouse. Santana began to giggle and found she couldn't stop. The combination of horrified looks and Finn's flustered look made her giggle. Finn started to hiss and sputter- telling Santana to shut up. He was nervous. Santana still hadn't quite caught on to what jewelry Finn was giving her and so she asked what on earth he could be nervous about. Finn groaned and shoved the ring box across the table. She opened it slowly and gaped at the beautiful ring. It was so . . . . . her. But still had those touches of Finn in it she loved. It was perfect, because it wasn't perfect. Santana could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and looked up to her pouting boyfriend. She only nodded her head yes and gave him back the box. Finn looked bewildered, so Santana sighed, shoved her hand in his face, and demanded he put the ring on her finger. Finn obliged, Santana kissed him, the resturant people clapped, and they got free cake. All was well in Santana's world.

The wedding, was the biggest event Santana had ever planned. And this was the girl who had single handedly planned their senior prom. (Seriously, who puts Brittany in charge of anything? That was a stupid idea.) The wedding had to be perfect and Santana literally planned it down to every detail. And in the end, it wasn't perfect. Brittany tripped walking down the aisle. Mike ripped his pants when he busted out some sick dance moves. Tina and Artie were fighting because Artie made out with a stripper at the bachelor party. Finn got the hiccups halfway through the vows. Quinn burst into tears at the reception and cried about how much everything had changed. Rachel Berry attempted to take total control of the wedding and Santana refused- starting a rather large argument between the two girls that Finn was afraid to break up. Mercedes looked so fierce, that Sasha accused her of out-fiercing the bride. Quinn stepped on Santana's dress at least 16 times. And her hair came undone within five minutes of the reception.

But it was perfect because their families were there. It was perfect, because Kurt and Puck were Finn's groomsmen and Brittany and Quinn were hers. It was perfect because Finn and Puck had rebuilt their friendship and Quinn and Santana had rebuilt theirs. It was perfect because Santana showed her love and trust towards her one best friend and Finn showed his acceptance towards his stepbrother. It was perfect because Mr. Schue walked her down the aisle and gave her away. Their wedding was perfect because their first dance was clumsy- but still very romantic. Just the way they were. It was perfect because nobody said anything when there was no father-daughter dance and because Finn didn't ask questions when Santana burst into tears halfway through the reception. He just held her shaking body until she stopped crying. Everything was okay, maybe the wedding wasn't perfect. But it was a beautiful wedding and Finn and Santana were happy and that was all that really mattered.

After 2 years of drumming for Rod- Finn had landed a gig drumming for Total Redemption- which was a pretty big deal. Their original drummer was in rehab for drugs and Finn was only supposed to fill in until he got out. But the other band members Tommy, Adam, and Vinny liked him so much that Finn stuck around. Eventually it stopped being Tommy, Adam, and Vinny with their drummer Finn and turned into Tommy, Adam, Vinny, and Finn. Santana liked them because they were polite to her and they never did huge tours and never went very far. Tommy thought they were overrated and everyone else agreed with him. If they ever did go far- Finn made sure to either bring Santana along or call her every night. And Santana trusted Finn not to hook up with random girls in each city like his bandmates did.

Their first anniversary was when Total Redemption was on tour and Finn brought Santana along to New York. He took her out to dinner in a fancy restaurant and then to see a broadway show. They called up Rachel and asked if she was free to hang out (She wasn't, something Santana was immensely grateful for). It was a lovely celebration of love, mostly because Santana was shocked they had made it this far. Fights were common in their relationship and Finn was probably the only person in the world who could handle her crazy moods. For their year, Finn gives Santana a picture frame, it has four pictures in it. A picture from their glee days, a picture from college graduation, a picture from their wedding, and one that they took only four days ago. Santana knows that means he probably got this three days ago, but she loves it anyway. Vinnie buys them flowers, Tommy buys Santana those new shoes she wanted, and Adam makes them a card. Santana loves them all dearly for it, even though she's sure Vinnie's had those flowers since Pittsburgh (6 days ago), Tommy bought the shoes only to upstage Finn, and Adam made the card while he was stoned out of his mind.

They run into Rachel on their third morning in New York. They go out to coffee and Finn spends the entire time talking to Rachel. Santana is pissed so she starts to cry in the middle of the coffee shop. She ends up pouring coffee dangerously close to Finn and storming out. Finn follows her, apologizing to Rachel along the way who is looking slightly flustered. They wind up in the middle of a street yelling and screaming and cussing and Santana just wants to kill Finn and rip his head off. Finn wants his wife to understand he has spent every waking moment with her for two years and in those years he hasn't seen Rachel. Santana wants him to understand that Rachel is his ex-girlfriend and therefore a threat to Santana.

They make up. They always do.

The make-up sex is particularly good this time, and Santana feels a little extra bounce in her step and 2 months later when they're back at home in California, she finds out why. Santana Hudson is currently with child, a moronic drummers child to be specific. She takes three tests just to be sure and when Finn gets home, throws herself at him. Finn's happy and surprised but decides not to question it, Santana gets mad when he starts to talk. She breaks off their intense kiss and breathlessly tells him she's pregnant. Finn's never been so happy in his whole life.

He isn't supposed to talk about it to anyone until they've told their friends and family. Being Finn, he opened his big mouth and talked about it and their friends and family found out about their baby through people magazine. Santana's mother was spitting mad and Puck was furious. Carole saw the situation as humorous but Santana figured raising Finn, she was used to these kind of things. Finn was apologetic but he claimed it was so easy this way- every knew and they didn't even have to call anyone. Santana smacked him.

Santana quit her job and she and when she hit six months, she and Finn went back to Lima. Santana was tired of the glamour of California and all she really wanted to do was sit on a couch and rest her sore feet. She was tired of size 0 girls when she could barely see her feet. Carole and Nina were thrilled that Finn and Santana were back, convinced that this meant they were back for good. Finn got to break the news to them that their living in Lima was only temporary. Santana dictated that Finn deal with the emotions of the mothers while she ate ice cream and got pedicures with Quinn.

She went into labor a month early and little Christopher Alexander Hudson is born. Santana explains to a teary Carole that although Finn didn't really know his father, he was still his father and its only right to honor him. And of course if they were going to be honoring Finn's dad, they would be honoring Santana's father. Vinnie, Tommy, and Adam come to visit. Its the first time that the band has met their Lima friends and the clash is almost humourus. Quinn's face when Vinnie tells Santana he is quite glad that her ankles will be going back to normal size because they were getting rather disgusting, made Santana's year. And they did love Finn's bandmates, but they knew all along Quinn and Puck would be godparents. Brittany may have been her best friend, but Brit was not meant to care for a child ever really, she'd probably lose it. And Chris was far to precious for Brittany to lose.

They wind up with three more children- Lauren, Isabella, and John. She's able to grant Finn's three bandmates the title of godfather and give Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes the title of godmother. They stay in California, it helped Finn and Santana rediscover their love and for that, Santana is eternally grateful. She cannot risk losing their love to stay in Lima. While their families may be there, the love is in California. They are happy, Finn and Santana while an unlikely pair, are happy.

And they're perfect, because of their imperfections.


End file.
